


Missing Pictures

by tezzysaurus



Series: Of Pictures and Crushes [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fluff, Imps - Freeform, It's Soft, M/M, Phoenixes, Polyamory, Sirens, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, kind of PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezzysaurus/pseuds/tezzysaurus
Summary: Junhong has a major crush on his fashion history professor and when his friends comment on how good he looks in those pants, Junhong tries to take a picture to make it last longer.





	Missing Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by the same friend who prompts all my favourite fics to write. You're reading this friendo and ily <3

Junhong had to admit: Fashion was a fun subject.

Mainly because he could zone out of his lectures about periodic fashion and focus on how good his professor’s ass looked in those pants. He’d try not to drool in the moment, knowing that they’d be fuelling his fantasies later. The way his thighs stretched the legs of his pants. The way the shirt looked on him. Part of Junhong wanted to use his tie to pull him into a make out session. 

Junhong shook his head, biting his lip and running his left hand through his hair before leaning on the palm and writing notes from a subject he had only been half hearing.

“Junhong,” his teacher, professor Kim called. Junhong glanced up, watching his teacher push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his sharp eyes focusing on him intensely. Junhong gulped. “What stitch would they have used here?” He glanced at the board, pressing his lips together.

“A cross-stitch?” Junhong asked, hesitantly answering, hoping that he didn’t seem like a complete idiot in front of his hot professor. 

“Correct, good job,” the professor’s face softened, flashing him a small smile before continuing his lecture. Junhong let out a sigh of relief before continuing to jot down notes until the lecture ended. 

Junhong packed up his things quickly before rushing out of the door and to the food court. He almost ran towards his friends before Jongup pushed a tray over to him while chewing on his own food. He flashed the man a thankful smile as he sat down before taking a deep breath.

“Save me from my fashion history classes,” Junhong said quickly, taking a bite of his food. 

“I thought you liked fashion,” Daehyun responded, mouth half full. Youngjae nudged him hard, looking at him in disgust. Daehyun swallowed harshly before continuing, “what’s so bad about it?”

“My professor’s hot,” Junhong said, sighing heavily. Jongup gently pat his shoulder. 

“That’s like me with history, my friend,” Jongup stated, flashing the taller a sympathetic smile, “though my prof has a habit of ignoring the text books which really isn’t going to help us for exams. I appreciate the enthusiasm though.”

“Jongup has a point, professor Bang is quite a sight to behold,” Youngjae hummed, receiving a nudge from Daehyun in response before Youngjae nudged back, harder again. “Saw him once in the staff room when I went to ask my literature prof for something, I completely forgot what it was when I saw him.”

“Have you see his tattoos though?” Jongup asked, playing with his food before smirking at Youngjae. “I caught a glimpse the other day and oh boy.”

“Fuck,” Youngjae breathed, “he’s inked?”

“Hey,” Daehyun whined, “I have ink too,” the music major pouted before returning to his food. 

“Baby,” Youngjae started, “trust me, if you saw him, you’d think the same thing.”

The four college students continued their discussion before Junhong watched as his professor entered the food court with another professor, laughing about something, though Junhong was unsure what. He could hear Jongup and Youngjae cease their conversation too and he could only assume this was the aforementioned professor Bang. 

“Fuck,” he heard Daehyun breathe as the four watched the pair collect their food and head to the staffroom. They sat in silence for a moment before turning back to each other.

“That’s professor Kim?” Jongup asked, surprised tone, “how the fuck do you survive your lessons?”

“I don’t,” Junhong responded.

 

~

 

Birbjae: Junhong istg you better snap a photo of your prof 

Jongyeup: lol good luck with that 

Babyhyun: did you see his t h i g h s ?! 

Birbjae: babe we all saw them 

Junbug: save me from the nothing I’ve become 

Junbug: he’s wearing skinny jeans 

Jongyeup: I can walk into your lecture blasting Evanescence if you want 

Junbug: please don’t 

 

~

 

Junhong sighed, leaving his phone out on his desk, just under his textbook where he hoped his professor couldn’t see it. He would occasionally glance to the influx of messages about hanging out later, something about another one of Daehyun’s destroyed jumpers, Junhong tried not to pay attention to it while the professor talked about 50s style fashion and how it was making a comeback. 

At some point during the lecture, Junhong decided to risk his luck, pulling out his phone while the professor was turned towards the board and holy shit his ass in those pants. Junhong could swear it was like those pants were made for him. He had to get a photo.

Junbug: guys, I’m gonna try. 

Jongyeup: rip Junnie 

Junhong pulled out his camera app and aimed it perfectly, snapping a photo before quickly shoving his phone in his pocket, hoping the professor didn’t hear anything.

“Now we’re going to have a short quiz, I hope you guys have been studying,” his professor said, glancing around the class and handing out papers. 

While Junhong was writing out his answers, he would occasionally glance up to admire his teacher, who was currently gently nibbling on the tip of his pen, then back to his test. Once 20 minutes had passed and class ended, he, alongside all the other students, handed in their papers and left the class.

Junhong pulled out his phone to send the photo he’d taken in class to his friends before heading to another lecture.

However.

There was something wrong with the photo.

The classroom setting was all the same as the one he was familiar with.

But…his professor wasn’t in the photo. 

Junhong narrowed his eyes are his phone, stopping to lean against the corridor wall. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things then decided now was the perfect time to have a mild breakdown in the group chat.

-Junbug has sent a photo- 

Junbug: GUYS 

Junbug: WHAT THE FUCK 

Junbug: THERE’S NOTHING THERE 

Junbug: I TOOK THIS PHOTO BEFORE HE GAVE US A TEST 

Junbug: HIS ASS LOOKED SO GOOD IN THOSE JEANS 

Junbug: BUT HE WAS THERE I FUCKING SWEAR 

Junbug: FUCK 

Jongyeup: lmfao 

Junbug: where’s Dae and Jae? 

Jongyeup: you don’t wanna know 

Junbug: ew 

Junbug: you free? 

Jongyeup: for you? always 

Junbug: where you at? 

Jongyeup: the usual 

Junbug: omw 

 

~

 

‘The usual’ Jongup was referring to was a spot behind the history building on campus where Jongup would usually go when he was skipping class to play video games. Junhong wasn’t kidding that was a normal activity. 

He rounded the corner leading to the ‘usual spot’ when he found Jongup engrossed in his Nintendo Switch. 

“Do you never get scared you’ll scratch the screen by leaving it in your bag?” Junhong asked, sitting next to Jongup who was currently playing the Breath of the Wild. 

“That’s what the travel case and screen protector are for,” Jongup commented before pausing the game, “anyway bad boy who rarely skips class, pass me your phone.”

Junhong passed the other man his phone, who typed in his password, that Junhong wasn’t going to ask how he knew it, and pulled out the photo where the professor was supposed to be, squinting at it himself before pouting then passing the man’s phone back. 

“What a shame,” Jongup said sadly, unpausing his game to continue mashing buttons while Junhong leaned his head on his shoulder and watched. Daehyun and Youngjae soon rounded the corner and asked for Junhong’s phone, both giving a similar reaction as Jongup. Junhong was surprised they were all so calm. 

“What are you kids doing here?” The four heard a deep voice ask before glancing up to find professor Bang standing over them. Jongup scrambled to put his Switch in his case before standing up while the others scrambled to stand. “I’m not gonna do anything,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “even if you are skipping class.”

The four glanced nervously between themselves before Jongup flashed a nervous smile and slid slowly back down to the floor, “thanks prof.”

“No problem, I’ve dealt with worse shit than students skipping class to play video games, at least you guys aren’t doing drugs or some shit,” the professor commented. The rest of the group slowly sat back down, though Junhong eyed the professor nervously before he flashed a smile and walked off.

“Damn, Yongguk’s cute,” Jongup stated, muttering something about forgetting to save afterwards. “Anyway, did you guys hear the rumour?”

“What rumour?” Youngjae asked, playing with Daehyun’s hair while he leaned against his shoulder. 

“About Yongguk and Himchan dating,” Jongup said, “I mean think about it, two hottest profs in this place dating, makes sense.”

“That makes a lot of sense,” Daehyun said, nuzzling into Youngjae’s hand. 

“Ah,” Junhong said, almost sadly.

“That doesn’t mean you don’t stand a chance Junnie,” Jongup shot finger guns at Junhong, flashing him a smile. “Plus, it’s just a rumour.”

“True,” Junhong said. 

 

~

 

Junhong sat in class the next week, receiving his test back alongside everyone else. He thought it was kind of cute how professor Kim added little post-it notes giving them advice on it. Junhong read over his, the advice being he needed to brush up on certain points, but, he was along the right lines and that he should keep it up. 

That was until he noticed the small writing underneath. 

_‘p.s. sorry it couldn’t last longer - Himchan’_

Junhong narrowed his eyes at the paper before he realised what his professor was on about. The photo. The student glanced up at his teacher who flashed him a smirk before he started the day’s lesson. 

Junhong spent the majority of the lesson taking notes and living in the constant reminder that his teacher knew what he’d attempted to do. But, it wasn’t like he’d moved out of the way when Junhong was taking the photo. The student scratched his head with his pen.

What the hell is going on? Junhong thought, pressing his lips together.

He slowly packed away his things, watching the students leave the room one by one before casually strolling towards the door before his teacher spoke up.

“Sorry about the photo thing,” he started, packing away his own things into his briefcase, “it’s a terrible thing, I can’t even take selfies, my front camera is basically useless.” Junhong blinked at the man in confusion, watching him smirk and walk towards him before resting his hand the younger’s back and leaning in and whispering against his neck, “come find me when you catch on Junhong,” before patting his ass and leaving a stunned Junhong to float out of the classroom.

Junhong could swear he could feel his teacher’s breath linger against his neck as he went to find his friends in their usual spot. He could hear Daehyun and Youngjae’s raised voices.

“Daehyun I swear to go if you splash me one more time, you can say good bye to your hair,” Youngjae stated. By the sounds of it, he was seconds away from bubbling over. Junhong peaked around the corner, afraid to approach. 

Jongup was sat in the corner, watching the fight with intent while Daehyun, who’s eyes almost looked different in this light, was clearly holding something. Maybe, it was a water bottle. Youngjae had his back to Junhong’s direction, however, he could see Jongup grinning from ear to ear as Youngjae’s hands were clenched in to fists.

Junhong gulped loudly. He knew he needed to do something, even if this was normal. Junhong stepped forward, carefully. He watched Jongup’s eyes land on him, who was still smiling, mischievously. 

Junhong glanced over at Youngjae who was currently holding…wait was that fire? Where the fuck did he get fire from? Daehyun wasn’t holding a water bottle, he was holding water. Did Jongup have a tail and horns? 

“What the fuck?!” Junhong shouted, watching Youngjae miss a fire ball, inches away from Daehyun’s head while water slipped through Daehyun’s fingers. Jongup stood up, folding his arms and grinning.

“I told you guys he’d find out soon enough,” Jongup said, stretching his arms, before glancing at Junhong again. His eyes were glowing red and his skin was discoloured and grey, small horns sticking out from underneath his brown hair while a tail was sticking out from behind his back, it swished when Junhong’s eyes landed on it.

Youngjae turned to Junhong. His hair was beginning to singe at the ends, his eyes glowing like a fire. His sleeves were rolled up and Junhong could swear he could see feathers on his arms. “Junhong, we can explain.”

“Can,” Daehyun started, “I think we need to.” Junhong looked at the oldest of the group now, who’s skin was shimmering pinks and blues and was scaly all over. His eyes were a bright blue and his hair was a mixture of blue with green tips. 

“What the fuck,” Junhong repeated, quieter, backing away slowly before leaning against a wall, thinking for a second. He gathered his thoughts. “You know,” he started, holding out his finger, “I always thought it was weird how Daehyun had to buy new jumpers every month or how Youngjae would have a few of days at the beginning of the year off, despite never catching colds, or how Jongup somehow needed to know everything. Then my fucking professor not showing up in a photo fucking proves it. He fucking approached me earlier right and said to come and find him when I-“

“He’s got it,” Jongup said.

“Are vampires real?” Junhong asked.

“There it is,” Youngjae said, leaning against Daehyun, the couple now looking normal while Jongup apparently didn’t care. 

“What are you guys anyway?” Junhong asked.

“Ok slow down there,” Daehyun said, holding his hands in front of him, “one thing at a time.”

“I can’t, my mind’s all over the place,” Junhong said, sliding down to the wall, bringing his knees to his chest and holding them tightly. It was Youngjae who approached him first, rubbing a hand along Junhong’s arm, revealing he was extremely warm. 

“I always wondered how you never wore jumpers in winter,” Junhong muttered. Youngjae flashed him a small smile. “Or how Daehyun refused to go swimming during the summer.”

“What about me?” Jongup asked, folding his arms.

“Jongup,” Daehyun said, “imps are just mischievous, nothing else.”

“Excuse you,” Jongup spat, his horns and tail now away, skin and eyes back to normal. He pouted, muttering about still being cool.

“I’m a siren,” Daehyun said, “if I go in water, I do in fact grow a tail, it is why I only go swimming when I’m sure no one else is around.”

“I’m a phoenix,” Youngjae said, “I disappear for 5 days at the beginning of every year so I can die and rise from the ashes again, it’s not a fun process but I always feel better afterwards.”

“So you’re like an actual bird made of fire,” Junhong asked.

“Yeah, if I want to be,” Youngjae smiled.

“He has a short temper to go with it,” Daehyun chuckled. “He’s had to re-paper his walls 3 times this year.”

“Not as bad as that time you literally soaked the bed in your sleep,” Youngjae spat, “while I was there.”

“What else is real?” Junhong asked.

“Literally everything’s real Junhong,” Jongup said. “If you’ve heard of it, it’s probably real.”

“So,” Junhong started, “vampires are real.”

“And hot,” Jongup grinned as Junhong completely clicked.

 

~

 

It was after classes had finished, a couple of days later.

Junhong gave himself some time to let everything he’d learned in the past week sink in. He deserved it after he learned his best friends were all mythological creatures which he may or may not have looked up Wikipedia pages for afterwards.

He was lingering around Himchan’s classroom aimlessly in hopes he might show up. Maybe, he’d make an excuse about a question about an assignment if any other teacher saw him. Awkwardly enough, professor Bang showed up.

“Oh hey, Junhong right?” He asked, flashing him a warm smile that made Junhong’s knees a little weak. He nodded lightly, avoiding eye contact for a second before landing on the professor’s. “What brings you here?” 

“Here to see professor Kim about an assignment,” Junhong said quietly, shifting nervously in his spot, pressing his lips together and smiling awkward. 

“Himchan’ll be here in a second, don’t mind me,” professor Bang said. As if on cue, Himchan rounded the corner, coming up behind the other professor and pressing a kiss to his cheek before glancing at Junhong. 

“Oh goodie, you’re both here,” professor Kim smirked before opening the door and gesturing for them both to enter the classroom. 

“So, this is the kid you were on about,” professor Bang said, leaning against the other’s desk as Junhong side stepped inside. “He’s here to see you about an ‘assignment’.”

“Yongguk, you’re probably scaring him,” professor Kim winked before turning to Junhong. “I’m guessing you caught on.”

“Kind of?” Junhong started, “I mean I only learned my best friends are a siren, phoenix and imp recently.”

“Imp?” Professor Kim questioned, before turning to his boyfriend, “like the imp that’s been flirting with you in your class Yongguk?” 

“The exact one,” professor Bang answered, smirking at the other.

Junhong felt uncomfortable, playing with his fingers before rubbing the back of his neck. His professor chuckled before running his hand over Junhong’s. 

“You’re a vampire, right?” Junhong asked. He was answered by a warm smile and fingers interlacing with his own.

“Vampires,” professor Bang answered. Junhong watched as the history professor flashed Junhong a pair of sharp teeth, eyes glowing red from where he was standing. Junhong shivered in response and the other professor hummed, smirking. 

“You’re intrigued, huh?” His fashion professor leaned in, ghosting his breath along his neck. Junhong let out a shaky breath, biting his lip. “Would you like to know how it feels, Junnie?” The younger swallowed harshly, screwing his eyes shut before feeling the teacher move away, letting go of Junhong’s hand and moving over to the other teacher. “We have a proposition for you.”

Junhong could only nod in response to indicate he was listening, he felt like he’d lost the ability to speak.

“Our 400th anniversary’s coming up this weekend and we were thinking of spicing it up a little,” the fashion professor stated, playing with the professor Bang’s shirt collar. The history professor chuckled in response, watching the student with a careful eye.

“Spicing things up a little meaning we would like you to join us,” the history professor finished. 

“Us?” Junhong asked, “like…a threesome?” 

“Exactly like a threesome sweet Junnie,” the fashion professor answered. 

“But I’m not like you,” Junhong’s eyes narrowed, thinking about it.

“That’s part of the fun,” the fashion professor stated, “listen,” he continued, moving away from the other professor, “the option’s there, I’ll give you our numbers, we’ll text you a place and time, don’t show up if you don’t want to.”

“We’ll take you on a date first,” the history professor said, “that’s part of the fun too.”

“Can’t you guys not go out in sunlight?” Junhong asked, tilting his head.

“It’s a myth,” the fashion professor walked towards the student before holding out his hand, “can I have your phone for a second?” Junhong reached into his pocket, typing in his password before handing the teacher his phone. He watched him input two contacts before handing the device back. “Good boy,” the fashion professor leaned in a pressed a gentle kiss against the student’s cheek. Junhong’s face flushed in response. “Text me when you get home and we’ll talk about the details, ok?”

 

~

 

Junbug: this is Junhong 

Kingchan: aww ^w^ cute name 

-Kingchan has added Bangster to the chat- 

Bangster: Junbug 

Bangster: cute 

Junbug: so um profs 

Kingchan: call us Himchan and Yongguk sweetie 

Kingchan: we were thinking, we know this amazing restaurant near our place, we could pick you up from somewhere of your choosing and take you to dinner first 

Bangster: around 5ish? 

Junbug: um sure 

Bangster: cool 

Bangster: sorry about springing this on you kiddo 

Bangster: Himchan was talking about some cute tall kid in his class trying to snap a photo of his ass 

Bangster: I thought it might’ve been you when I saw you hanging out with Jongup 

Junbug: lol don’t worry about it 

Junbug: it was originally Jongup who asked me to snap the photo 

Junbug: then he told me “lol good luck” 

Junbug: I see why now 

Junbug: or don’t see…you get what I mean 

Kingchan: omg can you get any cuter? 

 

~

 

Junhong, with help of a class cutting shopping trip with Jongup, was dressed in a button up shirt and some ripped skinny jeans with some ankle boots and his chocolate hair styled in soft curls. He waited for Yongguk and Himchan to pick him up from down the street from where he lived.

A car rolled up and Yongguk rolled the window down, flashing the youngest a smile before giving him time to get in the back and buckle up. Junhong noticed how Yongguk was wearing a shirt and some suspenders with some skinny jeans while Himchan was wearing a blazer, buttoned up and some dress pants. Junhong almost felt out of place. The three drove in silence for a moment before Junhong finally had the courage to speak. 

“If you guys don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” He asked, shifting in his seat, scared of saying the wrong thing. Himchan let out a loud laugh before turning to the youngest.

“Why would we mind? We’re vampires,” Himchan answered almost melodically, smiling brightly at the young human, “I’m 438, Yongguk’s 458. He’s the one who turned me in some romantic stint for me to get away from my family, but, we’ve been stuck together ever since.”

“That seems really sweet,” Junhong commented, blushing slightly, “I mean kind of creepy how you’re both over 400 and flirting with a 21-year-old but still sweet.”

Yongguk chuckled in his seat, keeping his eyes on the road. Eventually they pulled up outside the restaurant the vampires were on about, Junhong couldn’t get used to that, before entering. Yongguk asked for their reservation then they were seated in a booth all to themselves in the back. Himchan slid over a menu to Junhong, smiling at him.

“Order anything you like sweetie,” Himchan told him causing Junhong glance up from the menu before asking for his order of pasta.

“Wait can I get garlic bread too or can you guys not eat that?” Junhong asked. Himchan chuckled before ordering some garlic bread. “Are you guys not eating or can you not eat normal food?”

“We can eat ‘normal food’ as you said but we don’t have to,” Yongguk told him with a grin, “we just wanted to take you out.”

“Isn’t it your guys’ anniversary though?” Junhong asked, a little concerned, “I feel like I’m intruding.” 

“Don’t be silly, sweetheart,” Himchan put his hand on top of Junhong’s, rubbing his thumb over his skin gently, “this was our idea.”

“If you say so,” Junhong responded nervously. They kept up small talk until the food arrived, then Yongguk and Himchan, a little creepily yet lovingly, watched Junhong eat his food, watching his face light up as he tried it, taking occasional nibbles of garlic bread. Himchan even took a bite himself, just to make a point. 

“So, you guys know the owner?” Junhong asked, watching the pair nod in response.

“This restaurant’s been around for a hundred years at least, the menu and interior have changed but the owner’s the same guy,” Yongguk told the youngest. 

“Have you guys travelled a lot?” Junhong threw out another question.

“We’ve stayed in different places over the years, but, we’ve always come back to Seoul,” Himchan smiled gently, turning to Yongguk for a moment, kissing his cheek then turning back to Junhong. 

Junhong finished his food, taking a sip of his drink before watching Yongguk pay for the bill. Junhong pulled out his wallet but Yongguk smiled and shook his head. While the three were walking back to the car, Yongguk put his hand on Junhong’s arm, leaning in and whispering, “you’ll pay me back later don’t worry,” causing the youngest to shiver in anticipation when they reached the car. The drive to the vampires’ place left Junhong slightly antsy. He was nervous, but very excited. 

They pulled up outside before getting out. Junhong let himself be led in by Himchan in front and Yongguk following closely behind. The human couldn’t help but bounce in his step, eliciting a chuckle from the man close behind him before the door shut and Himchan’s mouth was on Junhong’s. 

Himchan’s kissed the taller male gently at first, before pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth and sliding against it, moving together at a slightly faster pace. Meanwhile, Yongguk was kissing along Junhong’s neck while his hands rest on his hips. Junhong moaned into the kiss as he felt Yongguk’s teeth graze against his neck before sucking a mark or two. Junhong reached out and started unbuttoning Himchan’s blazer, who broke the kiss and helped him before shrugging it off and throwing it aside. 

“We should take this to the bedroom,” Himchan muttered, slightly breathless before leading the way, “fuck you’re a good kisser.”

Junhong blushed at the compliment before he was pushed onto the bed and Yongguk sat next to him, reclaiming his lips in Himchan’s place. Yongguk’s mouth was slightly harsher than Himchan’s, yet his technique was slightly more patient. Junhong let Yongguk’s tongue slip into his mouth, moaning as he felt another pair of hands make their way his thighs. Junhong pulled away from the kiss before Himchan attached himself to his neck, nibbling gently before leaving a couple of marks himself. 

“You’d look so good covered in bites and bruises sweetie,” Himchan whispered, eliciting a moan from Junhong. “Would you like that?” 

“Please,” Junhong moaned in response, closing his eyes tightly while leaning his head back. Yongguk sat to the side of them but slowly moved in and helped Junhong lay down before Himchan was unbuttoning his shirt and kissing down his chest while Yongguk played with his hair. 

“He makes such pretty noises, don’t you think Gukkie?” Himchan said, sucking gently on one of the youngest’s nipples, Junhong letting out a small moan in response. 

“Mmm, I bet he screams prettily too,” Yongguk said, giving Junhong’s hair a gentle tug. Himchan kissed down to the youngest’s jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down along with his underwear. Junhong sighed in relief as his member sprang free, feeling Himchan kiss along his thighs before he felt his teeth graze along them. 

“May I?” Himchan asked, looking at Junhong first, who nodded, before looking to Yongguk, who flashed him a smile. Yongguk released Junhong’s hair, sliding down a little before running his thumb over the tip of Junhong’s length and beginning to pump his gently. Junhong closed his eyes and let himself feel everything. That was when Junhong felt two sharp teeth entering the skin of his thigh. His eyes shot open as he moaned loudly at the feeling as pain quickly melted in to pleasure.

“Fuck,” Junhong let out a shaky breath, his eyelids fluttering as he gripped the sheets tightly. He felt Yongguk move his hand away, quickly replaced with Himchan’s who was now kissing up his thigh then along his length before taking the head into his mouth and giving the youngest a harsh suck. Yongguk began undressing himself while Junhong was a moaning mess on the bed before helping Himchan undress, pulling him off the youngest and bringing him in to a kiss. Junhong watched the couple kiss passionately, both of them letting out small noises before Yongguk pulled back. 

“He tastes good,” Yongguk muttered, clearly struggling to keep his composure. Himchan smirked in response, gently running his fingers along Yongguk’s length, teasingly. 

“You should try it from the source baby,” Himchan hummed before moving away from Yongguk and over to Junhong, sitting on the bed on top of the pillows. “What do you want us to do sweetie?”

Junhong moved his head slowly, looking Himchan up and down before pushing himself up and reaching for his thighs, massaging gently. The older chuckled before Junhong moved down and kissed along his thighs then moving along to the older’s length and licking a long stripe from base to tip. Himchan moaned, letting his eyes close as Junhong brought the head into his mouth, moving his hand over his hair and lacing it through the younger’s locks. Yongguk moved behind the youngest, who’s ass was currently in the air from his position, moving his hand over the human’s cheeks. 

“Mmm, can I?” Yongguk asked, looking at Himchan who was currently in a state of bliss while Junhong pulled off for a moment.

“Please,” the youngest begged.

“You heard him,” Himchan chuckled before letting out a low moan as Junhong continued his work. Yongguk reached for the lube, pouring some generously on his fingers before spreading the youngest’s cheeks and circling one finger around the entrance. Junhong moaned over Himchan’s length, the vibration causing Himchan’s grip on his hair to tighten before Yongguk gently pushed the first finger in, waiting a moment before moving it in and out then slowly adding a second and scissoring them. Junhong had to pull off of Himchan for a moment while Yongguk’s fingers worked in and out of him. Once the oldest had added four fingers and was happy with how they moved with ease, he poured some more lube into his hand, rubbing it along his dick thoroughly before lining himself up and slowly entering Junhong. Himchan moaned as Junhong bit into his thigh in response before chuckling.

“No no, Junnie, sweetie,” Himchan tugged his hair, pulling the human away from his skin, “we want to hear you.”

“Fuck, he’s so tight,” Yongguk groaned, a tight grip on the youngest’s hips. 

“Feels good, right baby?” Himchan asked, practically purring.

“So good,” Yongguk responded. Once he was in all the way, they gave Junhong a moment to catch his breath, Himchan lovingly running his fingers through his hair while Yongguk kissed along his spine. 

“Move,” Junhong begged, “please.”

“Well,” Yongguk chuckled, “since you asked so nicely.” The oldest pulled back slowly before thrusting harshly back in, eliciting a loud moan from Junhong. Himchan guided Junhong head back to his dick, who opened his mouth in compliance and sucked harshly, matching each thrust, occasionally moaning loudly over his length. 

“Yongguk,” Himchan started, “I’m close.” The oldest hummed in response, reaching around Junhong and wrapping his fingers around the youngest’s length and pumping gently. Himchan pulled Junhong off him before finishing himself off, releasing all over his chest. Junhong’s eyes were screwed shut until Yongguk leaned over him and began kissing his neck. That’s when the eldest’s teeth sank in. Junhong let out a scream in pleasure as he felt himself come undone, releasing into the sheets while Yongguk stayed on his neck, filling the youngest up as he came before pulling off of his neck and pulling out.

“Fuck,” Yongguk wiped his mouth, watching Junhong’s chest rise and fall. “We might have to keep him for a while.”

“If he’ll let us,” Himchan panted, chuckling before beckoning Yongguk over and bringing him into one final kiss. “I’ll run him a bath, you get him some water.”

They did just that, Yongguk pulled Junhong into his arms after grabbing the glass, bringing it to the youngest’s mouth as he drank slowly. Junhong nuzzled against the oldest as he kissed his head. “Good boy.”

“Good boys deserve nice, hot baths,” Himchan said, leaning in the doorway before helping Junhong up and walking him through to the bathroom. Yongguk eventually followed through after changing the bed sheets and throwing the dirty ones into the wash. 

The two vampires scrubbed the human down gently while letting him soak in the bath. Himchan lovingly washed the youngest’s hair before helping him rinse, kissing his cheek when he was done. 

After Yongguk and Himchan showered and they’d all dried each other off and grabbed some clothes for the night, they all got in to bed.

“I can sleep on the sofa if you guys want,” Junhong offered, throat a bit sore. Himchan shook his head before bringing Junhong into his embrace and Yongguk shuffling behind him, reaching over to he could hold both Junhong and Himchan. 

 

~

 

The next morning, Junhong was greeted to a big breakfast in bed, cooked by Himchan. 

“You need to get your strength back,” Himchan said, fluffing up the pillows and leaning them up before helping Junhong lean back. “We don’t want you to end up anaemic or anything sweetie.”

“Did you guys really mean what you said about keeping me for a while?” Junhong asked as Himchan held up a spoonful of rice to the boy’s mouth.

“Of course,” Himchan said, smiling softly. “We want to take you out on dates and pamper you.”

“Not just for the sex?” Junhong asked, blushing at his own question. Himchan laughed loudly and put down the spoon.

“Of course not,” Himchan covered his mouth, eyes smiling before moving his hand away and clearing his throat, “you’re too cute.”

“What’s all this flirting without me?” Yongguk leaned in the doorway before walking through. “Is Himchan mothering you?”

“I guess so,” Junhong smiled, giggling.

“Oh shut up,” Himchan said, “you like it when I do it to you.”

“I might get jealous,” Yongguk said.

“Go back to your imp boy,” Himchan commented.

“Maybe I will,” Yongguk chuckled before moving around the bed and sitting next to Junhong. 

 

~

 

Babyhyun: you’re telling me you fucked prof Bang and Kim 

Babyhyun: both of them 

Babyhyun: you Banged Yongguk and Himchan? 

Junbug: omfg Dae 

Junbug: I mean they banged me but yes 

Babyhyun: lowkey tmi 

Birbjae: stfu Dae 

Birbjae: good job Junnie 

Birbjae: proud of you but also really jealous 

Babyhyun: Jae wtf 

Jongyeup: real question 

Junbug: ??? 

Jongyeup: how does the bite feel 

Junbug: … 

Jongyeup: for science 

Junbug: if I told you fucking amazing 

Junbug: would you care? 

Jongyeup: can you sign me up? 

Junbug: what??? 


End file.
